particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Cildania
The Cildanian Republic is an island nation considered to be part of the continent of Majatra. The United Majatran Republic of Socialist Al'Badara lies to the south-east with the the Selucian Empire to the north-west, both of which are also island nations. To the east is the Union of Saridani Socialist Republics which is part of the continent of Seleya. Cildanian Religions Cildanian Catholic Church (ER) The Cildanian Catholic Church (ER) is the major denomination of Christianity within Cildania. It is an Eastern Rite (ER) Catholic Church which came to the island from the neighbouring island of Al'Badara and quickly established itself. The Church, like the Al'Badaran Catholic Church (ER), recognises the authority of the Bible, but not the Bible alone, the traditions and customs of the Church have an equal authority. That is, the Church believes in a 'continuing revelation' which is mediated through the members of it. It recognises the other 'Catholic' churches and regards itself as being in communion with them (though it finds some of their beliefs sadly strayed from true Christianity). It does not recognise the various Popes as anything more than being the Patriarchs of their national churches. The current Patriarch of Cildania is Gregory III. Islam See Islam for more details on the religion in general. In Cildania almost 20% of the population identify as Muslim, which is a partial explanation for the surprising, temporary electoral success of the Islamic Liberation Front. However despite that 'hiccup' the number of active practicing muslims in the country numbers no more than 2,000,000 or so, mostly among the Majatran population and immigrants from Al'Badara. Most praciticing muslims in Cildania tend to be liberal and secular, the most striking example of that would be the Federal Central Mosque in Cildania City actually allowing gay marriage ceremonies to take place within it's massive halls. Geography Though it is located in the tropics most of Cildania actually has a sub-tropical climate. This is because the island is mainly composed of hilly and low mountainous terrain. The only substantial areas at sea level are substantial parts of Ylrith and Gilzon Provinces, being the floodplains of Cildanias two major rivers. Demographics Cildania has a very well integrated though still multi-cultural society, a good example is the census where despite the form having boxes for all known ethnic and national groups, at the last census over 70% of respondants simply ticked 'Cildanian'. A Major ethnic group is the Celts, who number around 20 million out of the total population of 86 Million people. The third largest ethnic group is Majatran, who are thought to number approximately 16 - 18 million individuals, evenly scattered throughout the country. Immigrants from Al'Badara form a sizable sub-group of the Majatran populace however most Majatrans are actually indigenous to the country. History Pre History Migration Period Five Nations Council of Princes After the defeat of the massive invasion, a grand council was called by the Patriarch Theophanous II to be held at the monastery of St Origen in Akildar. This council was composed of the Five Princes and their Bishops and the Mayors and Bishops of the Free Cities. Led by the Patriarch, this council, 'The Council of St Origen', decided that with the possibility of more external threats, a more unified way of dealing with them was needed. To enable this it was agreed that a permanent council be formed consisting of the Patriarch, the Five Princes, a representative from the Free Cities, and was to be chaired by the Patriarch. Decisions were to be made democratically, with the Patriarch having two votes in Council as he represented both the Church and the people. This became known as 'The Council of Princes'. Unification Economy Cildania has a modern mixed economy, having both heavy industry as well as a thriving technological sector. Farming is still an important element in the economy, with crops being grown for local consumption as well as export. The fishing industry is well established consisting of mainly small to medium sized firms. One of the largest hi-tech employers in the country is Hydrotech Industries which specialises in renewable energy especially tidal and dam based generation. There are significant oil reserves off the southern coast in the Sea of Majatra. Culture Media Cildania has a thriving and vibrant national press, there are various independent newspapers as well as several that support major parties; including The Morning Sunrise As well as the newspapers the airwaves of Cildania buzz with the signals of dozens of privately owned corporate and non-profit making, partially subsidised television and radio broadcasters, using satellite, cable, and digital technology. The most well known at home and abroad is Cilavision TV a well funded worker's cooperative, run by journalists, actors, comedians and, writers. Government The country has an elected Head of State known as the President, as well as a 425 member Federal Senate (or simply Senate). The Cabinet is generally formed by the largest faction in the Senate, and is chaired by the Chancellor. It is divided into five Provinces, each of which have their own Provincial Assemblies and Governors. Elections to provincial and federal levels are held every three years. The lowest tier of government is the Muncipal Council, each province apportions and funds it's own councils and elections are held from every year to every four years depending on the province, some municipalities have directly elected mayors, others don't. Defence Cildania enjoys the protection of a relatively small but well trained, equipped, and paid professional armed forces. The Cildanian Armed Forces are divided into four independent branches. The branches are; Cildanian Republican Navy (CRN), Cildanian Army (CA), Cildanian Republican Air Force (CRAF), and the Cildanian Coastguard Service (CCS). There is also the Cildanian Marines (CM) which is administered through the CRN. The combined manpower of the armed forces is currently thought to be around 220,000 men and women, although offical figures are not availible. Security There is currently only one officially announced security service in Cildania, the Internal Security and Intelligence Service popularly known as ISIS. It employs around 6,000 field agents and around 4,000 support staff and is headquartered in the capital, though it has branch offices through out the country. ISIS is controlled by an Executive Director, who is accountable to the Interior Minister and the Joint Security and Defence Committee of the Senate. Cildanian Politics Current Parties *Liberal-Progressives (LP) - November 2107 *One Cildania Party (OCP) - November 2121 *Divine Party of the Republic (DPR) - July 2230 *Progressive Socialists (PS) - February 2317 *Cildanian Libertarian Party (CLP) - February 2323 (The date refers to the first election contested.) Notable Inactive Parties *Cildanian Communist Party (CCP) - February 2329 *Mutualist Party of Cildania (MPC) - February 2329 *Islamic Liberation Front (ILF) - February 2320 *Conservative Party of Cildania (CPC) - April 2305 *Cildanian Communist Party (CCP) (CCPC) - April 2302 *Cildanian Nationalist Party (CNP) - April 2284 *Satanic Individuals Network (SIN) (SIN) - April 2248 *Republican Socialists (RS) - April 2248 *Welsh Eudaimonic Party (WEP) - April 2242 (The date refers to the last election contested.) Recent Presidents *Wolfgang Hayek (LP) 2311-2314 *Daria Appius (OCP) 2305-2311 *Wolfgang Hayek (LP) 2296-2305 *Adrian Bertoni (MPC) 2287-2296 *Wolfgang Hayek (LP) 2284-2287 *Adrian Bertoni (MPC) 2281-2284 *Wolfgang Hayek (LP) 2272-2281 Past Presidents *Josef Black (DPR) 2266-2272 Category:Nations Category:Cildania Category:Majatra